


Where it first began...

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Airplanes, Celebrities, Crushes, Elves, F/M, Filming, Hobbits, Love, News, QandA, actress, lastday, new, preimere, wetaworkshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an film actress, at the age of 29, you are a non-original female character elf in the hobbit (dont hate me). Its your last day of shooting but not on set due to Mr Lee Pace, competitive side. and this is how it all begins thanks to New Zealand.. But will you give in with your stubbornness and actually admit about your new love interest in the American?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy, this took me all weekend in between my revising but i been urging to finish it, this is my first ever celebrity x reader so please enjoy, i also believe this is my best work to date... So thank you all! for your views, comments and kudos!!!

And that a wrap, beautiful work y/n" Peter called through the tent where he was watching.

You breathed heavily, after finishing your last ever scene on the hobbit! Or they said, all the cast and crew joked about coming back again in six months, knowing that something most likely was going to be missing, and knowing Pete, he wanted it perfect.

  
The scene you just shot was your Character Leopdil an Elf, her actual second to last scene in the movie, she was fighting for her life after nearly being slaughtered in battle many times. You had to kill all the Orcs (or stunt guys in this case), learning a sequence so that every death of the Orcs looked completely different to the first one, the last Orc does get killed but Leopdil lands a knock to the head. At the end, Thraunduil walks in and stands there, looking down at you and smiles, then bends down to plant a kiss on your forehead while your character was unconscious.

  
You filmed Leopdil last scene in the Battle of the Five Armies the other day, it was extremely awkward for you. You had to green screen it with Lee, you and his character were riding away from the ending battle on a horse. Being that close to lee, made your cheeks go rosy but you remained your professional actress manner till the kissing part...

You had spent many months living down New Zealand, at first learning combat skill along with Orlando, Evangeline and of course Lee. You were definitely going to miss everyone.

  
Panting like a dog, you opened your e/c eyes, Lees blue contacts were piercing back at you. You snapped back to reality when Peter called over his microphone again.

  
"I guess you weren't too bad either Lee." The Kiwi joked.

Lee held his hand out to pull you up, you grabbed his hand and a wide smile across your face. You got up and dusted of the dirt on your blue costume. The sounds of claps filed all around the stage set.  
The whole crew and the cast who were also working that day, became a wide circle, Lee reversed in to the circle crowd. And peter waddled in as well, they were filming this moment for the appendices on the extended version of BOFTA.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was y/n l/n last ever shot on the hobbit." Peter spoke.

"Hey Pete, I am hoping that if you do any more movies, i get an invite." You winked, making everyone giggle.

"Sure i will, but for your hard work you have put in for this series of movies, we have brought you some gifts." Peter announced, two of your favourite part of the crew, Andy Serkis (the unit two director) and Tami Lane (makeup artist) walked in holding gifts.  


No, you really shouldn't have." You felt tears forming in your pupils.

"Of course we had to!" Andy beamed.

Andy first gave you a box, inside it was your director’s chair cover name of Leopdil and her bow. A tear of happiness fell from your cheek, you hugged Andy tight.

"Hey save some for me." Tami laughed. The box she had in her arms was slightly larger and longer than the one you just opened.

You gasped in shock, your character’s replica costume was inside, the blue mixed with white top, the grey cloak even the black lace-up boots you wore. Along with your complementary Elf ears. You hugged Tami tight, and a massive bear hug to peter.

You knew what you had to now, a speech. You watched Evangeline do it the other day and even Orlando, along with his they’re taking the hobbits to Isengard song.

 

"I dont know where to start, this is amazing and you guys really didn't have to. Erm just staying down in New Zealand, being on this movie and being able to spend time with such a talented, hardworking crew was a gift for me. I feel really treasured and soo thankful. And i think it's most likely best for you guys to know that i am going to be purchasing a property in this beautiful country and you are welcome whenever you like. Finally, i wish it didn't have to end, but we know we will most likely all be with each other again soon. But never let anyone stop you from continuing your hard work, I appreciate it massively, thank you guys!!!"

You were pleased how well that speech went, you hugged and managed to speak to everyone, saying your goodbyes and arranging dates to meet... When you finally came to Lee.

"Good job l/n. That be a hard one to beat." He rubbed your wig on your head, you grabbed his hands and pulled them off before he ruined it, as you were also allowed to take the wig home with you.

"Thanks big guy, when is your last shoot?" You asked.

"Wednesday, but I don't go back to LA until Friday." Lee itched the back of his neck.

"LA?" You questioned.

"Yeah, i am heading there for a few days before back to Houston for the family." He smiled softly but for some reason it seemed to you as a sad smile, maybe because he really didn't want to leave.

"Wow, what a coincidence I'm heading to LA as well on Friday, thought i could with a few more days to explore more of Wellington." You shrugged your shoulders.

"Oh are you not going to (your hometown)?" Lee asked.

"No i have a load of photoshoots and another movie waiting for me out in LA, so after that's done i head back home." You smiled.

"Fair point, want to go to the airport together then, on Friday?" He asked, his brows furrowed slightly and a pout appeared on his face. It was weird for you to see Lee dressed in his Thraunduil costume giving you a look as if he was a puppy.

"Ermm." You began to stutter.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just thought it be a good way to end our New Zealand time together, but if you don't want to, I understand." He seemed very puzzled.

"No i think it would be perfect." You smiled brightly. "And if you want on your last two days if you're free, you can join in with my exploring."

"Sounds like a plan." His grinned.

"Hey you two love birds, can i get a picture?" Pete fooled.

"Sure." You both said in sync.

Lee wrapped his hand your waist and you placed your arm round his. He was extremely tall at the height of 6,3 but you didn't seem exactly tiny next to him due to you being 5,8.

"Great" Pete clicked the button on his camera. "Lee would you mind?"

"Of course not sir." Lee joked.

He captured the picture of you and Peter, you agreed with Lee, that you would text him later that day and in two day's time when his final day would come, you would try make it to watch him with the who can do a better speech competition.

You made your way to the makeup trailer and started to get your costume off, and then to the costume department. With a final trip to your trailer to get your last pieces.

\---

Later that evening....

And Peter being Peter, uploaded the pictures from earlier to his Facebook page. He first posted the picture of you and him with the caption...

**_'Final day with this princess.'_ **

And then there was another one, the one of you and Lee, you stared at it for a long while, maybe it just stuck to you because both of your character had blonde hair. That thought was long gone after you read Peter's other caption

. _**'But looks like i got competition with another princess?'**_

  
You burst into laughing fits, you screenshot both of the pictures and decided to put them in a collage to post to your Facebook, Twitter and Instagram account, you thought of a great comeback...

 _ **‘Well Pete, better find that carrot back from Bree in Desolation of Smaug to hit the princesses crown of his head**_ (tongue out emoji.)

Your fans went crazy over you latest post, even some new gossip articles stared questioning your and Lee "new" relationship... You wished. But he seemed more bothered over...

 **"DING** " your message notification popped up,

 

 **'Princess, seriously dude?'** Lee

**'Well you don't see me trying to slay a dwarf for gems and wearing a tiara on my head do you?'**

**'Nice one, can you make it to the studio for four on Wednesday?'** Lee

**' i try my best, i was planning to head down Weta Workshop for some fun with Richard, but i try make it back for you, your highness.'**

**'Bummer, can’t you save that for Thursday.'** Lee

**'What do i get in return?'**

**'My amazing speech**?' Lee

**'Still waiting....'**

**'I take you out for a meal or we go for a real horse trek seeming as we had to green screen it for the movie.'** Lee

**'Just order me Pizza on Thursday and you got yourself a deal.'**

**'Good to see you’re not as stubborn as you make out.** ' Lee

  
**'What’s that supposed to mean?!'**

  
**'Your see, I'm heading for bed. Btw loving your fans support for (your and Lee ship name) goodnight.'** Lee

  
**'Yeah same.... Night'.**

You sighed heavily, how on earth can a man make you feel embarrassed or even flushed over a test message....  
\--

  
The next two days you spent like you planned, you even visited the shire set at Hobbiton, seeming as you personally, didn’t get to shoot there for the hobbit film. Then on the Wednesday you had to find a morning idea, you decided to do some morning shopping for presents for your family and friends when you finally would get to see them.

  
But just before you headed to the studio to watch and embrace Lee’s speech. You drove your Audi TT into the stone studios gates, most of the crew were surprised to see you but you explained about Lee insisting for you to see his ‘competitive’ speech. They all understood that was until you ran into Dean on set.

“Nice to see you, Gorman.” You joked, Dean had been your good friend for many months on the set, even though you didn’t see him as much as you had like to when filming, that didn’t stop you from playing or joking around on set with everyone at lunch break.

“I thought you stopped shooting on Monday, has Pete called you back already?” Dean understood your sense of humour, and you were practically brother and sister without actually being related.

“No, I am here for Lee, we, I mean he has started a competition about who can do the better ending speech.” You rolled your eyes sarcastically.

“Aw I bet he is just trying to impress you, Or has he already, with his beautiful brown puppy dog eyes.” Dean exaggerated.

“I don’t know where your mum actually found you.” You hissed.

“Oh come on y/n, we all know that every female on set, accept with the exception of Tami who adores Richard, has fell for the tall American.” Dean bite into his sandwich he was eating.

“Oh let me guess, is little Dean disappointed that he is not getting enough female attention?” You stuck your bottom lip out.

“Now you are defending him!” Dean winked at you.

“I am not.” You folded your arms in front of your chest like a stubborn child.

“Am too.” Dean argued back at you.

“I am definitely not.” You bit the inside of your lip.

“What is miss l/n being stubborn about now?” Lee walked in on your conversation with dean.

“Yeah (nickname), what you not admitting now?” Deann smirked, if you could have killed someone with the death glare you had given Dean, he would have been stabbed 34 times.

“Ice cream flavours, yes ice cream flavours of Ben and Jerrys, I personally prefer the half-baked but for some weird reason dean loves the baked Alaska.” You managed to pull the lie off, well sort of the truth with ice cream flavours.

“Aw, interesting, I was just about to head to set, you coming?” Lee raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, lead the way.” You relaxed your arms from the tight knot and started to follow Lee.

“Yoy know lying is a bad trait in a relationship.” Dean whispered in your ear, as you began to walk, your reaction was a nudge in his stomach making him grasp onto it.  
\--  
Lee finished his scene, he received his present and showed kind gratitude in return, now this was the moment you been waiting for all day.

“Wow just wow.” He began. “I have never felt so welcome to a film set in my career, I truly wish that everyone can get an experience in New Zealand. I was worried at first at portraying Thraunduil, but I now would not change it for the world. Reading the hobbit as a kid, and being able to be in the movie is a gift. My parents loved their extra part as well so massive thanks to Pete and Fran as well as Philippa. This is by far the most exhilarating memories I will always hold onto, I loved being able to train, portray and enjoy my time with Orland, Evangeline and y/n . But I hope to see you all at the premiere in December. Till then thank you all, how was that y/n?”

  
You were kind of took back at him including you in his speech but you managed to let your words flow instead of stuttering.

  
“Well played, well played." You smiled.  
\---  
The next few days were as planned, you and Lee spent most of the time together, meeting up for brunch before heading to Weta. You both joined in with all the making of props and explored all of the machinery used. It was perfect. Lee kept his promise and order as well as payed for (favourite pizza). The next day was your flight, you both met up in the morning and boarded the Air New Zealand airplane.

  
You had to stop over once in Dubai, before boarding the plane the next day to LAX. Your conversation never ended, and there was not one awkward moment between you both, you both bounced of each others conversation.

But when you landed in Los Angeles, there conversation flowed smooth until you spotted paparazzi.

“Bloody LA.” You muttered.

“Hey its cool, if you want, I go first and I meet you 5 minutes later or?” Lee rubbed your shoulder.

“No, were go together, if that is okay?” You smiled nervously.

“Sure it is.” He reassured.

“To be honest, I more worried about what they’re say about what I am wearing.” You joked and looked down at your blue shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms along with your converse, you both worse caps and Ray Ban sunglasses but you knew the paparazzi would still recognize you.

“You look perfect, as always.” Lee gazed at you.

“Hey don’t try and sweet talk me with your American husky accent like you have done with every lady you have ever met, just because you wish for me to admit you won our competition.” You confronted him.

“whoa touchy.” Lee placed his hand on his heart, joking as if he was offended. You wished he was.

You both began to walk out the doors, once you collected your belonging, your walking was in sync and you both smiled before you opened the door. Paparazzi camera lights blinded you, all of the photographers were calling your names and asking questions, you both carried on walking to the taxi stands, remaining quiet you looked up to Lee, you could have sworn you saw a smirk on his face but dismissed it.

Soon enough you said your goodbyes, and Lee promised to message you later that day or something, you couldn’t quite hear due to the planes landing over your heads and the calling and shouting from the photographers. Both of the taxi cars you and lee were in headed in different directions, yours to Calabasas and his to Hollywood.

When you checked into your apartment later than night, you finally turned on your iPhone 6S and was alerted with notifications from the news and several missed calls from your manager. But all that mattered was to you was the iMessage from Lee.

‘thanks for sharing one of the best time of my life with me, and I think we should fly together more often’

You smiled and knew you would respond to the message later, you checked Instagram, Lee posted a picture and tagged you in it. You both took pictures with each other on the airplane, a mixture of faces. He posted the one with both of your tongues out, with the comment.

_**By far the most interesting flight I have ever experience in my 36 years of life.** _

You decided you should as well, so you posted a video of your staring contest which resolved in you both in laughing fits, with the caption.

_**I recommend to my 25 million followers that you should definitely try this to make your day even better.** _

_Later that night the news and fans went ballistic._

  
_Are they a couple?_

  
_Arriving together with flights?_

_Is (ship n_ _ame) real?_

_Did you see the way they stared into each other eyes?_

  
_Peter Jackson was right; he has got competition!_


	2. New starting points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has took me a long time to write because i haven't had any motivation, then i knew i had to complete the mini series, but i did start and my phone broke.. So that was another draw back.
> 
> Just to add DEAN OGORMAN was not at the London Premiere but i decided to add him in this fiction... 
> 
> Premiere Outfit-- http://www.polyvore.com/hobbit_premiere/set?id=201183802

After you unpacked, got showered and your iPhone was fully charged you decided to call back your manager.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted across the phone, you didn't say anything, wondering what her problem was now, you decided to let her continue.

"I thought you said we were going to keep your relationships undercover from the public eye!" She screamed.

"Relationship? what the actual fuck are you on about now?" You cursed.

"You and your now cosy co-film star Lee!" Andrea exclaimed.

"No you got it all wrong, Me and Lee are just friends." You started chuckling.

"Y/N this no joking matter, the public are going mad over 'ship name', what ever that is?" She moaned frustrated about the latest news.

"Wow, you have no idea about a life of a fangirl! Boy Oh Boy, what's wrong if i were seeing someone anyway." You wondered why she felt it was so important to ring you so much about a stupid press story.

"Please just listen, for the past months I have been fighting for a contract for you in marvel cinematic universe!" She exclaimed.

"You what?!" You said surprised.

"Yes well the producers are tempting towards you to be in the next Thor movie or captain america movie, eventually then to go on and star in the avengers." Andrea explained.

"Im not buying it." You joked, why on earth would the Marvel Cinematic Universe want you.

"Hang on there honey, you should know how Marvel are with their contracts, they do not like for their stars to show their personal lives with the public, therefore you may have just blown it." She sighed heavily.

"Wait just a sec, Lee messaged me on the phone that he has just chosen for a role in the MCU?" You questioned.

"Yes but for the Gaurdians of the Galaxy." Andrea answered.

"Oh well at least we aren't an actual item, I will drop them a call tommorow." You try to come up with a solution.

"Yes well please do! I send you the address for your photoshoot, along with Marvel's phone number." Andrea ordered.

"Thanks Andrea, take a holiday for all our sakes." You laughed.

"Any recommendations?" Andrea giggled.

"New Zealand?" You suggested.

"I have a look tommorow." She decided.

"See ya." You said goodbye.

"Bye."

You nodded your head in astominshment that she actually believed you were the couple. Now it was time to see the reports, you read the daily mail article and rolled your eyes, after one more you ignored them due to the amount of bulls*hit about 'your and Lee's relationship'.

You decided it was time to catch up with Keeping up with the Kardashians, the next episode was due to come on except the E! news was on, you layed back on your crushed velvet sofa and stared at the Tv in shock.

"Oh my god." E! News was even going on about yours and Lees relationship aswell.

\---

After a few months when the hobbit premiere came round, you were buzzing to see all the cast and crew present at the European Premiere in London.

You were currently sitting in the makeup chair, Karen your makeup and hair artist was putting the final touches to your hair style, while you were gazing down at your phone. Checking that your filming schedule is in order for when you return of the press tour and back to work with Marvel.

"All done." She smiled brightly, looking at you.

You looked up from your phone and into the mirror before you, sighing in astonishment.

"Wow Karen, i owe you big time." You started to get up and give her a big hug.

"Aww don't worry darling, i love working for you." She replied.

"No, i am so grateful, honestly." You were so pleased with your look.

"Please it's my pleasure, you better hurry up the car going to be here soon." She pushed you along to get prepared.

You chuckled at her preciseness, and walked over to put your heels on. Once on you stood, and looked in the mirror, straightening your dress out.

"Y/n, I think your forgetting something." Karen stood behind you, dangling your earnings in her fingers.

"Oh Karen, what would i do without you!" You thanked her once again, piercing your earrings through your ears.

A few minutes later of talking and laughing about consisting subjects of Memes and old memories, the car arrives and your ready to strut on the carpet.

\----

The car pulls up onto the red carpet in Leicester Square, you take a deep breathe before you step out. Within two seconds the crowd are cheering and camera flashes are shot at you, but you just smile and wave it off, the paparazzi don't bother you as much anymore.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, lets welcome our lady y/n l/n to our hobbit carpet!" The announcer spoke.

The crowds managed to cheer even louder, and a camera came close to your face for the live broadcast premiere. You simply blew a kiss and walked over to all the fans to start signing autographs and snapping some pictures.

As a actress, you tried as hard as you can to get to meet everyone; even when the security is urging you on- you always made sure that you spent the time as well as you could. This was another reason why you were one of the most respected actresses in the business to date.

You carried on strolling up the carpet, to the photographers bit. Posing and strutting your stuff every time they called your name, the camera lights were bright and your eyes ached but you soon were off again to the next part.

You were waiting for an interview slot to come up when you saw a familiar face.

"Orly!" You squealed like a fangirl.

"Aw there she is!" Orlando greeted you with a hug.

"Did i just here you say orgy?" A voice emerged behind you, you tuned around to see Dean O'gorman, with a playful smirk on his face.

"Who are you again?" You joked, resulting in Dean acting as if he was hurt by the comment.

"Come here." He braced you in a bear hug, you had missed your partner in crime.

"How the Fiancé?" You asked.

"Good, how's Flynn?" Dean asked Orlando.

"He's good mate, very keen and explorative." Orlando chuckled, but then his attention was taken away by a member of staff ushering him away for his next interview, he managed to give a quick wave.

"So have you spoke to him tonight?" Dean questioned.

"To who?" You was taken out of surprise.

"To your crush." Dean emphasised the last word as if he was a silly girl.

"Oh please Gorman, i talk to you about when you grow a bit older." You scoffed, flicking your hair out of your face.

"Wait what! You better have not done what I think you have missy!" The blonde debated.

"Im kidding!" You were in laughing firs.

"What does the husky american voice not take to you then." Dean joked further.

"Not really. But never say never." You winked at the end, smirking.

"Miss l/n, could you please step this way for the interview." Another of the staff interrupted.

You started walking, and that's when you saw him. Lee Pace. The tall perfect handsome American, lightly laughing at whatever the interviewer was joking about, his perfect teeth, grinning and really he looked like a big labrador puppy with large brown eyes , that you wanted to take him home with you.

You soon realised that the interview you would be joining, was in fact with him. You stranded a piece of h/c behind you ear, slightly nervous about what was next to come.

"Oh look guys what we have here!" The brunet interviewer announced.

"Oh hello." Lee greeted, you kissed him on both cheeks, staring at each other widely.

"Did you get that pecking action?" She spoke to the camera, you just chuckled while Lee looked as if he was turning a red shade.

"I must say y/n you are one of the best dressed tonight, don't you agree Lee?" She continued.

"Thank you."

"Of course, but in matter of fact this girl can pull of anything." He smiled. "In matter of fact she can, even elf ears it would seem."

"Yes I loved the ears." You giggled.

"Right onto the movie, rumour has it your characters share a romantic encounter." She asked.

"So it has been said." You replied trying to give away no spoilers.

"Okay i understand no spoilers right, but talking about rumours i would and most of the world population are desperately wanting to know if (ship name) is real?" Her eyes seemed wanting, and staring at you.

"Err." You froze up, your e/c eyes widened and you looked up to Lee.

"At the end of the day, were really good friends and we haven't seen each other in ages." Lee answered, the man just wanted nothing more than this question to be over with, yet you did not know why in fact.

"I just been friend zoned." You laughed sarcastically, for some reason you felt really offended by Lee response, perhaps it was because you liked him for ages and you have this need for him.... still.

"Y/n?" Lee furrowed his brows at you, surprised at your reaction. While the interviewer glimpsed at the camera, and looked rather shocked.

"Do you know what next question please.." You started to feel rather frustrated but decided to be the actress you were and continue on with the next part.

"Erm, there's no left." She stuttered, looking down at the card of her questions in her hand.

"Well thank you anyway." You gave her a hug and smiled brightly. Of course until you saw Lee standing there rather confused and taken back by the new fresh atmosphere of awkwardness. "Lee." You simply said, and walked off to the next interview.

"Damn." He muttered under his breathe, watching you walk away.

\---

All press conferences done, as well as the cast group photos along with more fan interactions. And it was onto the actual screening part, you decided to sit next to Dean as well as Evangaline.

You thoroughly enjoyed the film, of course people were going to criticise something, as everyone has different taste. But what was leaving you a bitter dry taste in your mouth, is the feeling of eyes watching you through out the film, particularly in certain close interaction parts between your character and another..

And it only had to be Lee Pace brown death staring orbs forever on you. Your breathing always felt hitched when you knew it was him, and you would try to neglect the idea of him actually wanting to talk to you about something.

Hence the reason once the credits scene was over you said quick 'goodbyes' and 'see you at the Worldwide premiere', and rushed as fast as you could to the back stage door to get a taxi home. Originally you were planning on heading to the after party, but plans changed after you weren't feeling yourself, so back to the hotel it was.

You stood there at the back, it was dark and cold; a true British winters night, which made you get goosebumps only being in a dress with no jacket. You shook your legs on the spot to try warm yourself up.. Yet it was no use.

You sighed in the cold crisp air, shivering your jaw slightly. Your body shook even more when you felt a large hand on your shoulder.

"I didn't mean to shake you." The familiar face said.

"What do you want then pace?" You shrugged your shoulder, in order to move his hand off you.

"I wanted to check if you were okay." He was staring at you, even though you were facing the other way.

"I'm fine you?" You wanted this to be over and done with, surely the man could have realised by your negative demeanour that you were in no mood for conversation.

"No you're not." He moved in front of you, so you actually paid attention to him.

"Genius." You muttered under your breathe, facing down so you wouldn't have to gaze at his face.

"Listen y/n, i been on set with you for ages, as creepy as it probably sounds i watched you. Heck i probably know you as well O'gorman. Yet I'm not sure why you have such a fowl mood now?" He lifted your chin up with two of his fingers, forcing you to stare into his eyes.

"Its no matter, a simple stomach ache." You said, pouting your bottom lip out.

"Right sure. And the reason of your stomach ache has been bothering you since the interview, correct?" He half smiled wondering whether you were going to carry on being so stubborn.... Which you were.

"Yes, what's it to you?" You lied straight to his face once again.

"Nothing important just the reason for this long stomach ache, must be either you ate poor food; hardly the reason seeming as your staying in the top London hotel. Second scenario, could be that your pregnant, though from the amount of times that I have checked on your relationship status, it appeared you as being single. So the third one, must be that you have felt shit about yourself since the interview seeming as i did not further comment about our relationship." Lee finished with a full smile on his face this time, due to you shaking your head in misbelief.

"So your a stalker?" You joked.

"What can i say you hypnotise me into being crazy about you." He bit his lip.

"Woah, woah, first off Mr sweet talker, if you were so 'crazy' about me as you have said, why on earth now?" You raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look who's now becoming Sherlock Holmes! The reason for this late attitude is due to me not realising. Stupid and most likely too late i know." He faced the ground, fiddling his foot.

"Well it's safe to say that mistake was made as well." You stepped up to him, grabbing his collar of his shirt, and pulling his lips to yours, you half smiled but was interrupted as he crashed his lips onto yours.

In which you delightfully returned back, you wanted him so bad for ages, and your dreams were finally coming true. As you were beginning to part for air, he bit down on your bottom lip, which made your knees go weak.

"Now Miss l/n, seeming as your back to full health, i feel it's time to party!" He grabbed your hands with his and shook in the air.

\--

"Lee!" You called from inside your hollywood hills mansion.

You moved here three years ago, after the hobbit premiere you both decided to hook up with another and its been going strong ever since. Then a further two years into the relationship, you were finally named Mrs Pace and couldn't be more delightful, except for this moment in time.

"Lee!" You shouted once again, slowly walking out of the black kitchen through the corridor.

And there he was your dark haired husband, sitting anxiously on the sofa, the remote control in his hand. You gazed over to the tv screen to see the football on.

"I hate to ruin your moment, although i been calling you for the past five minutes." You interrupted.

"I'm sorry baby, i just been, well you know. Come over here." He ushered you over to him, having his arms out as if you were going to cuddle.

"I been thinking.." You sat down on the other sofa, making him rather nervous about what on earth was going to come out your mouth now.

"Wait, wait, please tell me you're not leaving, just because of this one time of not hearing you." He begged.

"No I'm not, and it's the fifth time. But that doesn't matter, although i was thinking that we should perhaps tell our fans about the baby on the way." You fiddled with your fingers in your lap.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well I'm five months gone now, I can't stay in hiding forever. As well as it's an unlikely chance I'm going to loose the baby." You shrugged your shoulders.

"Aw honey." He sat by you and planted a large kiss on your cheek.

"I know, i know, I'm cute. But you need to at least help me put the dishes away." You argued.

"Yeah sure." He got up and started to walk to the kitchen, dragging you behind with his hand like a puppy.

Later that night the post was on Instagram, announcing your pregnancy. The picture was off you and Lee looking at each other with desperate eyes and you wrote...

'just to let you guys know, there's a little pace on the way, and no it's not a puppy.'

The media went wild....

@deanogormanphoto, reposted the picture with the message

"Congrats my fellow friends, although I feel responsible for this baby parents in reality. "

@evangalinelillyofficial found another picture of you and lee in costume of your Tolkien characters, and said...

"We have a baby elfling on the way in Mirkwood!"

Most of the fans simply said congratulations and good wishes.

You couldn't be happier with the response, which also made the news. Five minutes before Keeping up with the Kardashians, E! News announced it, you sat on the sofa giggling while calling Lee in.

"Look honey!!" You smiled brightly, Leee looked shocked and he hadn't even looked at the tv screen yet.

"Y/n, can you not scare me like that again?" He chuckled, breathing heavy.

"Were on E!News." You beamed excitably.

He nestled down next to you on the sofa, and wrapped his arm around you, you planted your head in his shoulder, smelling his scent, that always made you comfortable and relaxed.

"Another massive celebrity news story today is that acting couple Lee and y/n Pace are expecting their first child. They announced it on her Instagram this afternoon and everyone seems very excited! Their Co-Stars Evangeline Lilly and y/n bff Dean O'gorman even took to Instagram to congratulate the pair. But everyone asking how far is she gone and is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? All we know for sure is that the Pace's are sure to have all eyes on them for a long time. Thank you for listening."

"They're true, all eyes will be on us." You said nervously.

"Don't worry baby, we be fine, i hire more security for us both." Lee replied.

"Everything gonna change." You felt really panicked.

"Our relationship changed a whole lot of things, but not us. And at the end of it were have a beautiful baby for us, thats all i need. Lets face it if out careers go bust, which i can guarantee they wont, we will have each other." He said stroking the tear of your face, and resting his hand on you swollen stomach. "All of us."

"I love you." You planted a kiss on his neck.

"I love you too." He lifted your chin up, like the first kiss you both encountered and kiss your pink lips.

THE END!

God sorry for the wait, and i hope I have done this story justice!

 


End file.
